Alcohol Fuels the Heart
by GamerFTW
Summary: Written for P/M Day! Yay! After a night out with the boys, Nick comes home to be looked after by Maya.


**Whoo! Happy P/M Day everybody! ****I wrote this last night so forgive me! I was tired but I wanted to write something other than a couple of drabbles! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Maya sat, too engrossed in the movie on the television to hear the fumbling going on behind the front door of the office. It wasn't until Nick finally got the door open and staggered into the office that she finally looked away.<p>

He was drunk. She knew he would come back like this. Larry had called and said that he and Edgey were on their way over to pick him up. He didn't really want to go out, since he had planned on staying in and watching some movies with her. But she told him to go and enjoy himself.

She didn't really like staying in by herself. But she knew Nick would be back eventually and so she kept herself busy by eating and watching T.V.

Nick looked up as she approached him, giving her a goofy smile and slurring something that was supposed to be a greeting. Maya just smiled. Drunken Nick is funny. He's so much less serious than normal Nick and during discussions she nearly always wins.

"Ok Nick, I'm just gunna go make you some coffee because you are so drunk right now." She told him, leading him to the sofa.

"Ha. Thanks _'hic'_ Maya. I don't _'hic'_ know what _'hic'_ I'd do without _'hic'_ ya." He slurred between hiccups, tripping over his own feet as he walked with her.

After sitting him down and making the coffee she sat with him to make sure he didn't scald himself. From what she could make out, from what he was saying, the night went pretty well. They went to a couple of different clubs and bars. Had a few drinks and had to save Larry from a good few fights.

Once he had finished his coffee he was starting to drift off. Maya, not even attempting to bring him to his room, just placed his feet up onto the sofa as he mumbled something incoherent. Just as she was grabbing the blanket from the floor, he raised his head so that he was closer to her ear.

"_Heh. I love Maya. But sshhhhh. Don't tell her. Or the Chief. The Chief will kill me." _He whispered to her.

Maya stood, blanket still clutched in her hands hovering over Nick, the man who had just accidentally confessed to her that he loved her. Clearly it hadn't been meant for her ears. Maybe he had been talking about it with Larry and Edgeworth earlier. But that doesn't matter. She had heard him.

Maya's thoughts were interrupted by Nick's load snoring. Realising that standing over him wasn't going to do much; she draped the blanket over him and quickly went to her room. But it wasn't like she could get to sleep easily. Not after what she was just told.

She paced her room, trying to think of a different way Nick's words could be interoperated. But there was none. He meant what he said. He loves her.

"Nick loves me." She said to herself. "He actually loves me!" she said louder, the words slowly sinking in. She twirled and fell onto her bed laughing like a giddy teenager. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Nick. Ever since he helped her after Mia's death, she knew he was the one. But she never thought he would reciprocate her feelings.

The next morning Maya woke after having an excellent dream about her and Nick getting married. It took her a few seconds to realise what had happened last night. Although upon remembering, she quickly started towards the door, stopping just as her hand reached the handle.

Then I dawned on her._ What if he doesn't remember? In fact, I doubt he remembers anything about last night, he was so drunk. _Maya's shoulders fell once she realised that, even though she knows he loves her, she can't do anything about it. Sighing, she slowly opened the door and proceeded towards the kitchen.

There he was, shoulders slumped over, head leaning against the table beside a glass of cloudy liquid. She smiled a little. Nick could never handle alcohol well. Slowly she walked over, careful not to make any loud noises.

"_Morning" _She whispered, crossing the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Ugh" was the reply she got. Just then Nick's head shot up, a faint sign of blushing already on his cheeks. "Oh. Hey. So, uh, sorry about last night. I wasn't expecting to drink that much." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"It's cool, Nick. I've seen you worse." She assured, trying to hide the hurt on her face from him not remembering.

_Maybe it wasn't her I said it too. No, I'm pretty sure it was. But why is she acting so normal. Did she even hear me?_ Nick thought to himself as he kept a straight face.

Taking a deep breath, Nick readied himself for her reaction. "Maya, last night, when I was lying down, did I…uh…I mean did..?"

"Yes. You did." She finished, slowly turning to face him.

_Oh good Lord! _"So… what did I say exactly?"

"Well nothing much really. You just told me about your night and what you guys got up to and stuff. Oh and you also told me you'd be lost without me. Just the usually." She smiled.

_Phew! _"I see."

"Oh. And you also said you loved me and that I wasn't to tell Mia or she'll kill you. Silly me. How could I forget?" She said quickly, turning away to avoid his eyes.

Nick face-palmed. _I knew it! She must think I'm a weirdo!_

"So? Is it true?" She asked, secretly crossing her fingers, toes and anything else she could think of.

"Um. Well… I guess I'd… uh…" he stammered. He didn't know what to say. And nothing could get him out of this either.

"Aw. I'm sorry Nick. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. If you'll excuse me I'll just go and move out?" she said, speed-walking out of the kitchen. She was in her room by the time Nick had even left.

"Maya! Open the door. We need to talk. And don't you think moving out is a bit extreme? Come on!"

"No Nick. It's for the best. I'll just give you some space; maybe go back to Kurain? I haven't been down in a while." She replied, keeping her voice as level as possible.

"Maya please, I don't want to have to say this to your bedroom door." He pleaded.

"Say what?"

"Arg. Fine! I love you Maya Fey! I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. A long while. In fact, Edgeworth nearly told you himself because I've been bothering him about it for all this time! But I felt I couldn't tell you. I was afraid you'd think I was a creep and leave!" He confessed, letting everything spill out.

Maya stood in the doorway. Somewhere during Nick's rant, she had opened the door to make sure it was all still happening and not some blissful dream. But it was all real.

They both stood, staring at each other, each too afraid of ruining the moment.

"Please tell me you feel the same." Nick said finally.

"Of course I do, Nick! I think I always have!" She said, smiling. She reached out and took his hand in hers, slowly moving forward until finally their lips met.

"Mystic Maya! Mr Nick! Hello? Is anyone h…" yelled Pearl, walking in the front door just in time to see her dreams come true. Nick had to think pretty fast to catch her before she hit the ground.

Maya looked from Pearl to Nick, trying to think of something to tell her. For someone who never really stopped talking, she was having trouble forming the simplest of words.

"Well Pearls. I guess you were right about Maya and me, huh?" Nick laughed as he helped her regain her footing.

Pearl just looked at them with a shocked expression on her face. "Well. It's about time, you two!" she exclaimed after a moment, hopping up and down around the apartment.

Nick and Maya just laughed, finally realising what Pearl and so many of their friends had seen long ago.

"I love you, Maya"

"I love you to, Nick."

And again they kissed, trying to block out the "Mr Nick loves Mystic Maya" chant Pearl was screaming around the apartment. _HHjnwkhuigserhugvonwp4erfmd_


End file.
